


Rough Love in a One Night Stand

by lovely_laurent



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP, bottom!Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 02:46:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10607685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovely_laurent/pseuds/lovely_laurent
Summary: In hindsight, Arthur had probably had too much to drink. It was getting late - or rather, getting early by now - and the club was still pounding with music and throbbing with people. Arthur found it relatable, his own body pounding and throbbing with a certain need only a good slap in the face could satisfy. But of course, you couldn't very well say that on a first date, now could you?





	

**Author's Note:**

> for bottom-arthur week c: hope you enjoy!

In hindsight, Arthur had probably had too much to drink. It was getting late - or rather, getting  _ early _ by now - and the club was still pounding with music and throbbing with people. Arthur found it relatable, his own body pounding and throbbing with a certain need only a good slap in the face could satisfy.

But of course, you couldn't very well say that on a first date, now could you?

Thus, Arthur went to clubs. Strange, seedy clubs with even stranger and seedier people. There, he could find someone willing enough to wrap their hands around his throat. There, he could find someone with enough personality to not be completely grossed out when Arthur confessed he wanted to leave limping and bruised and aching.

That's where an equally tipsy, astonishingly attractive dark-haired man came in. He looked old enough to be Arthur's age, maybe a couple years younger. Or maybe the stress of the daily grind just made Arthur feel older than thirty.

“Can I buy you a drink?” The dark-haired man asked, bright eyes shining up at Arthur's with a hint of something flirtatious. 

“Please do,” Arthur consented, despite how he was already clinging to a beer bottle for dear life.

The stranger ordered the fruitiest drink on the menu - one that was not very impressive to begin with. It came stronger than it should have, and made Arthur recoil and make a face. That earned a laugh from the stranger.

“My name's Merlin,” he said, leaning in to yell in Arthur's ear over the noise of loud music and even louder chatter around them.

“Arthur,” he replied, hollering back in a similar manner. He took another sip of his drink, and made another face.

“I love that name,” Merlin said with a wide smile that took up the majority of his face.

The two drank together and talked. It turned out, Merlin was a pharmacist. Arthur owned a business. Merlin was a practicing pagan. Arthur was a non-practicing Christian.

The two eventually decided to leave together past three-thirty in the morning. They agreed to go to Merlin’s flat, as Merlin claimed it was in walking distance. They continued talking as they walked. Merlin was twenty-eight. Arthur was thirty. Merlin collected old books. Arthur collected stacks of paperwork.

The flat was small, and just as dingy as the club they’d just left. There was a small sofa, and an even smaller TV pushed against the wall. They ignored the living room entirely, and instead vacated to the even tinier bedroom that was lit up by a string of fairy lights over the bed. The bed of which, they also ignored.

Instead, Merlin pinned Arthur against the wall in a fit of need. It was the first bit of physical contact they’d made, and it was well worth the wait when Merlin’s lips collided with Arthur’s, followed by hips crashing against hips. They kissed one another with wanting and with passion. Merlin guided, and Arthur was more than happy to follow his lead. Tongue slid against tongue, leg curled around leg.

“Choke me,” Arthur moaned against his lips.

Merlin was happy to obey, and happy to wrap his hands around Arthur’s throat and give a quick, tight squeeze. It was gone as soon as it came, meant only to test the waters before he squeezed again. He could feel Arthur’s prick throb through his trousers.

Arthur basked in the sensation he felt. That pain, followed by pleasure, the feeling of his lungs begging for air, of pending bruises that will be dark purple in the morning. He moaned against Merlin’s lips, a quiet beg for more.

Merlin was eager to give. He squeezed tighter, until Arthur couldn’t breathe under the weight of his fingers. The lack of air made Arthur feel hot and aroused, but what tipped him over the edge was when Merlin pulled away, taking one hand away from his throat and instead offering a hard slap to Arthur’s face.

Arthur shivered and gasped, completely blissed out from the sting. He moans as the sensation - something like pain, something like pleasure - traveled through his body and down to his cock like a falling ton of bricks.

“Fuck,” Merlin cursed, voice thick and gruff in a way that made Arthur think only of sex. “Was that too far? I’m sorry, mate.”

Instead of answering him with words, Arthur merely took hold of Merlin’s hand and touched it to the bulge in his trousers. “Please, don’t stop. I want it so bad.”

Merlin curled his fingers around the shape of his cock, giving a tender squeeze, followed by a not-so-tender squeeze of his neck. “Is that alright?”

The throbbing of his cock is answer enough. But just for good measure, Arthur added a quick nod, and an even quicker, “God yes. Hit me.”

Merlin added in a good slap to the face. It makes Arthur shiver and moan, the sensation falling through his body like a second ton of bricks. They grind against each other hungrily, bodies tangling together, hips rubbing against hips like magnets.

“Strip,” Merlin commanded from him, and Arthur is weak but to do as he’s told. First he pulls away his shirt, and then he drops his trousers and his briefs down to his ankles, exposing his cock as it stood in attention. Merlin tossed his shirt onto the floor next to Arthur’s, and dropped his own trousers to his ankles.

Merlin grabs Arthur by the hips and turns them around to push Arthur onto the bed. Arthur falls back onto the soft sheets with ease, and before he can think of sitting up, Merlin is kicking his trousers off and crawls on top of him. “Turn over,” he demands, and Arthur is eager and willing to do as he's told.

Merlin is painfully slow to give Arthur what he needs. He takes his precious time finding the lube, and even longer to squirt it onto his fingers. “Come on already,” Arthur grumbled. But Merlin was all about teasing, and it drove Arthur mad.

Finally, fingers trace Arthur's entrance. He moaned aloud as his hips instinctively drew back onto those fingers. “Pull my hair,” he demanded, similar to how Merlin had attempted to command him before. But Arthur had that certain bravado about him - a sort of quality in his voice that made him impossible to deny. Merlin is eager to please, and gives a hard tug to Arthur's hair with his free hand. Arthur's cock twitched in delight.

Merlin fingered Arthur like he hit him - rough and hard. It was full of questions like, “Is that okay?” And “How's that?” Which Arthur appreciated, even though he mostly wanted Merlin to ravage him and leave him bruised.

But Merlin got the hang of it, and would pull Arthur's hair with his free hand, or slap his ass as hard as he could manage. Arthur definitely appreciated that.

“Are you ready?” Merlin asked, his sentence punctuated by a sharp slap to Arthur's thigh. Arthur shivered.

“God yes. Fuck me.”

Merlin was happy to oblige, and grabbed the lube to slick up his cock. This, again, was painfully slow. Arthur's body ached for Merlin's prick.

When he finally received, it was surprisingly slow and gentle. Arthur was not about that. “Harder,” he grumbled, gripping the sheets in his hands with need.

Merlin surprised him by giving a hard rock of his hips. “Like that?” He asked, followed by an even harder rock of his hips.

Arthur moaned aloud. His body sung with delight with every hard thrust of Merlin's hips. His senses filled up with pleasure. Now if only he could get Merlin to choke him again….

“Choke me,” he bossed, and Merlin did as he was told. His hands wrapped around his throat from behind. It made Arthur moan again, his whole body lit up with ecstasy. Between the rocking of Merlin's hips, and the weight of his fingers at Arthur's neck, it was all Arthur could do to sway his hips against Merlin’s.

Arthur came hard and fast. It was almost embarrassing to him how quickly he spilled underneath Merlin. But of course they weren’t done yet. Merlin turned him over to lie on his back to choke him with even tighter fingers. Arthur felt true bliss when he couldn’t breathe. And not much longer after, Merlin was coming undone inside of him, hollering with stuttering hips. His hands unwound around Arthur’s throat, and he collapsed in a lanky pile of limbs beside him.

“That was amazing,” he sighed, out of breath as his chest heaved.

Arthur heaved just the same, gasping for air as his throat opened back up. “We should do this again,” he offers, propping himself up on his elbow. “What’s your phone number?”

Merlin laughed. “Aren’t we supposed to trade numbers before we fuck?”

He playfully slapped his arm. “Oh hush. Just write it down for me.”


End file.
